


未被记录在案的绑架事件

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 一场有预谋的意外事件。





	未被记录在案的绑架事件

关于人生的终结究竟会以何种方式来临这个问题，他其实没怎么认真思考过，每天都几乎满档的日程表委实令他没有什么多余的时间和精力来考虑这种毫无实际建设意义的问题。  
不过倒也不能说他真的从未想过。  
在某些精疲力竭的神游时刻，这个问题曾不期然地突然冒出来，而即便以他彼时运转缓慢的大脑，得出结论也只花费了不到一分钟。  
如果把这个结论用条理化的语言表述出来，大约就是说他有百分之八十的可能性是太太平平的老死，百分之十五的可能性是死于某种无法治愈的疾病，剩下的百分之五则被留给了不可预知的事故致死。  
所谓事故，概括来说就是人为疏失和天命注定捆绑之后的总称了。  
鉴于安保措施的完善程度，暗杀绑架这类人为事故的可能性实在不高。  
至于摔跤撞到头致死，或者走在路上被陨石碎片砸中脑门致残之类意外事故恐怕就真的只能归咎为命中注定了。  
毕竟不论哪一种的发生概率都是万中无一。  
说实话，他认为就连统共百分之五的可能性都已经是大大高估的结果了。  
而这些放在平日他决计不会浪费哪怕一个脑细胞的胡思乱想之所以现在在他的脑袋里不停东摇西晃，都得归咎于他此刻身处的情境简直不能更不科学。  
他不过是在专车上打了个瞌睡，好吧，他的确在之前的宴会上喝了些酒，但那也不过最多一杯的量而已，绝对没有到醉酒的程度。  
况且他只是打了个盹，并非是陷入昏迷或者诸如此类的意识丧失。  
谁能来告诉他为什么一梦方醒的他竟然面对的会是如此下场——眼睛被蒙，双手反剪着被牢牢绑在椅子背后，就连他的脚都被分别捆在了两条椅腿上！  
这个姿势委实过于有失体面了些，当然颜面尽失这件事大约也是眼下最不重要的事情之一了。  
顺便说一句，就在刚才，他费劲地翻过手，一度勉强够到了绳子的末端。  
从手指的触感判断，绳子不是尼龙的，似乎是一条棕绳，或许这会是一个线索？  
作为联邦的现任总理，德米特里敢用自己的头发起誓，此情此景哪怕在他最荒诞不经的幻梦里也不曾预想过。  
额……  
似乎是突然记起了某件事，总理阁下犹豫了一下，决定还是改用胸毛起誓大概会比较好。  
他在心底偷偷对自己承认，过去的他确然曾经一度想像过类似场景的某个微妙变种版本。  
那是……  
在面部表情彻底失去管理之前，他一把拉住了开始向着奇怪方向脱缰而去的思路，想这些东西无疑对他现在的处境毫无助益。  
“咔哒——”  
锁件被扭转打开的声音在一片寂静中被陡然放大，德米特里下意识地绷紧了身体。  
鉴于存在着门锁，并且自他清醒起就未感到过空气自由流动产生的风，那么一个合理的推断结论就是他目前所处的应该是一个密闭的空间，一个房间。  
努力搜索自己的记忆，德米特里试图回想起在上个月的一次电影之夜转变成某些更为激烈的运动之前，他的爱人关于电影中绑架情节的辛辣点评。  
那可能是目前他唯一可以借鉴的求生方式了。  
视力的被剥夺令他的听觉变得越发敏锐，他的耳朵捕捉到了渐行渐进的脚步声。  
脚步声很轻，从没有明显的足音这一点，德米特里猜测他所在的地方可能铺设了地毯。  
小幅度的用脚蹭了蹭地面，他订正了自己的猜测，长绒地毯。  
脚步声在距离他面前半米左右的地方停了下来，除了多出来的呼吸声，一切似乎又回到了前一刻的寂然。  
一时半刻的沉默无声尚且能够忍受，但随着时间的延长，这静默于德米特里而言正逐渐演变成一种煎熬，一种精神上的压迫力。  
他的额头开始有细小的汗珠冒出来，明知是自己的错觉，他仍觉得捆绑着手腕的绳子变得愈发粗糙了，磨着他的手腕一阵阵的既发疼又发痒。  
他控制不住地转动手腕试图逃避这种感觉，但他越是挣动，绳子便收的越紧，手腕自然也更难受，根本就是一种恶性循环。  
突然之间，德米特里所有的动作都冻结了。  
他的双眼确然是被疑似丝绸的织物所蒙，眼前一片漆黑无法视物，然而他能够“感觉”到——就像某种玄妙的超感知——感觉到这房间里的另一个人突然逼近到了他的面前。  
他的心率并未如自己预想般骤然加快，在这纯然未知的环境中，他感受着另个人呼吸间吹拂而过的微弱气流。  
并不紧张，也未慌乱，只安静等待着命运之神为他将未来翻至下页。  
在下一个眨眼的刹那，有微凉的手指拂过他的嘴唇，修剪整齐的指甲以及触感粗糙的皮肤，不是女性会有的手指。  
那至今一声未出的绑匪，应该是男性。  
当然，毫无疑问，那的确就该是个男人。  
那手指若即若离，描摹过他的唇线，沿着咽喉要害一路向下，在他的衬衫领口处流连不去。  
无法自控的战栗冲刷过德米特里的身体，房间里安静得他能听见自己咽口水声音。  
一声短促的嗤笑声随之响起，这是绑匪自出现至今发出的第一个声音。  
显然，绑匪是准备动真格的了，他松开德米特里的领口，扯下他的领带。  
德米特里能听见织物相互摩擦发出的声音，很轻，但在安静的房间里已经足够响到几乎可以被称为噪声。  
衬衫的扣子被一颗颗解开，那只手显然没有任何抚摸他裸露出来的胸膛的打算，反倒是拉着德米特里被抽出的衬衫衣角陷入了沉思，久久没有进一步的动作。  
裤子似乎变得有些过紧了，企图调整一下姿势好令自己舒服些的德米特里绝望地发现自己的双腿被绳索牢牢固定，哪怕挪动一寸都是痴心妄想。  
轻轻的笑声响了起来，绑匪的声音低哑性感得不可思议。  
并非生理性的干渴击中了德米特里，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，感到喉咙干得快要冒烟。  
那双手放开了他的衣服，转而按在了他的皮带扣上。  
在目不能视的情况下，其他的感官都变得加倍敏感，仅仅是轻微的碰触都令他颤抖不已。  
那双手只要再往下挪动一点，就能……  
但它们没有，它们就那么停在了那儿，一动不动。  
德米特里情不自禁地发出了挫败的呻吟，这根本就是彻头彻尾的酷刑。  
他无措的反应似乎取悦了绑匪，那双手重新动了起来。  
这一次，它们以一种效率极高的动作干脆利落地抽掉了他的皮带、解开了他的裤头。  
四肢被绳索拘束在椅子上的姿势使得褪下裤子和内裤的过程简直堪称惨烈卓绝，摧折着他的神经。  
他的灵魂在尖叫，渴望着被触碰、被抚摸，那些该死的布料偏偏固执地阻挠着他。  
此刻，他已完全无暇顾忌绳索摩擦皮肤造成的疼痛，他浑身滚烫，如同高热不退的病患，却是出于迥然相异的原因有此体验。  
他脸颊潮红，汗水蒸腾而出，所有的血液都叫嚣得似要翻滚沸腾，下身更是硬得发疼，这煎熬哪怕再持续一秒，他都觉得自己行将疯狂。  
一只骨节宽大的手握住了德米特里的要害，指腹处的老茧擦着那处各位柔嫩的皮肤，快感如涨起的潮水般冲刷而过。  
他所身处的黑暗将其余的感官都放大了，他感觉敏锐，连呼吸间吹在皮肤上的微弱气流都能令他颤抖不已。  
德米特里紧紧咬住嘴唇，他的头高高仰起来，颈部的线条拉伸到了极限，汗珠沿着那蜿蜒的曲线滚落下来，直至隐没在敞开的衣衫之下。  
干燥温暖的双唇贴上来，接着灵动滑腻的舌探出来，一路细细舔过。  
下一秒，闪电般的快感贯穿了德米特里，那几乎就是极致。  
温暖潮热的口腔将他紧紧包裹，德米特里张开嘴，他的心跳得几乎蹦出胸腔。  
世界消失了，他不确定自己是否呻吟出声，或是发出了羞耻的涰泣求饶声。  
这些都不再重要，世间所有存在都已消隐不见，除了这被逼催上极致的感官极乐。  
当一切自巅峰滑落，德米特里从云端重坠尘世，他尚有些茫然无措，但神智已开始重回大脑。  
他能想象出此刻的自己必定毫无形象可言，如同每一个纵欲过后的男人那样形容狼狈，汗水淋漓又疲惫不堪。  
清晰的吞咽声在离他极近的位置传来，膝上传来手掌的压力。  
德米特里眨了眨眼，睫毛刷过布料发出极细微的声响，然后，他尝到了自己的味道。  
那嚣张的绑匪全不在意是否会被自己的阶下囚咬断舌头，毫无犹豫的就将自己送货上门。  
德米特里张开嘴，将那条在他唇上描画的软舌勾进自己嘴里，唇齿交缠极尽缠绵。  
当对方向后退开，他犹不甘心地试图倾身追上去，接着那绑着他的万恶绳索又一次以实际效果提醒了德米特里它的存在。  
绑匪将头凑到联邦总理的耳边，发出恶质的笑声。  
“这么快？”说完还在他通红的耳朵上咬了一口。  
“绑匪先生，你这是赤裸裸的诽谤，”德米特里恶狠狠地磨了磨牙，“我马上就能证明给你看。”  
“嗯哼？”  
那绑匪哼笑出声，将手绕过椅背，一阵悉悉索索的声音之后，德米特里的双手恢复了自由。  
他却并不着急拉掉蒙住眼睛的布条，也不忙着去解余下的绳索，而是伸手一把搂住了绑匪的腰。  
“你是不是还忘了什么东西？”  
“这是人质该有的样子吗？”  
绑匪任由德米特里将自己拥在怀里，也不挣扎，反倒是一把揪下了布条。  
他的声音柔软，透着股子漫不经心的慵懒，偏偏又温柔得不可思议。  
接着他弯下腰，将吻印在联邦总理的额头中央。  
“生日快乐，季玛。”  
“谢谢。”德米特里咧开嘴笑起来，绿色的眼睛里闪着满溢而出的深情爱意，“现在……”  
他语调悠然，一只手已然悄悄潜入了对方的衬衫，掌心下温热的肌肤触感令他享受得微微眯起了眼睛。  
“轮到我拆礼物了，我的总统阁下。”

 

END


End file.
